One of the banknote handling apparatuses that execute various types of processes related to banknotes is a banknote sorting machine that sorts the banknotes by denomination. Some of the banknote sorting machines include a verification counting process mode. The verification counting process mode is a mode for recounting the banknotes a plurality of times, which are once counted, in order to ensure the credibility of the counting result.
The verification counting process mode is highly demanded mainly in the pachinko market in Japan and in the casino market in the United States, and the verification process is required by law in some countries.
An example of the banknote handling apparatus with the verification counting process mode includes a technique shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-52970.
The technique disclosed in the Utility Model draws attention of the operator by a flashed display of the number of counted banknotes if there is a difference between the number of banknotes set by means for setting the number of banknotes and the number of banknotes actually counted.